


The Perceivers

by kurokun2338



Series: The Daforge Short Treks [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokun2338/pseuds/kurokun2338
Summary: Geordi and Data's first encounter on Farpoint Station.TNG 1-1 + 1-2
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge, Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: The Daforge Short Treks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Star Trek Fics





	The Perceivers

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask: yes, I saw the interview with LeVar talking about the deleted scene. When you think about it: it is really strange that the first time Data speaks about Geordi in the Farpoint Station episode he says his first name and not Lt. La Forge. So here you go :)

Farpoint Station was without any doubt one of the strangest places Geordi had ever seen. Not at first glance, at least not to people with normal eyesight. But Geordi didn't have them.

"Riker to La Forge. Geordi, we're beaming Commander Data to the surface to look around Farpoint Station with you. I will join you with the rest of the away team shortly."

"Aye, sir. If the name says it all, he will be of use down here."

"Was that supposed to be a formal response, Lieutenant?"

Geordi automatically tightened himself into an official pose. "Only the first part, Commander. Apologies."

Better, he quickly rose in rank at his new workplace, the Enterprise under Captain Jean-Luc Picard. At least then he could afford his big mouth.

A person materialized in front of him and first Geordi was afraid his visor would malfunction. He saw the dark scheme, like for any person, but with a luminous aura.

Just in time he remembered the formal customs of Starfleet and his good education. "Lieutenant Junior Grade Geordi La Forge, sir." Geordi knew it was rude to stare, and even ruder to not greet a senior officer properly. But that glow was absolutely fascinating.

"Lieutenant Commander Data." He reached out to greet Geordi. Warm, but not as warm as a human. What was he? "Mr. La Forge, may I ask you about your optical device? It is intriguing. Does it replace your eyes completely or is it merely of supporting function?"

Geordi hesitated. He had never met anyone in Starfleet who spoke so straightforwardly at a first meeting with a lower-ranking officer.

"It ... it's no direct substitute for my eyes. I was born blind, but the visor doesn't let me see like humans do. Excuse me, may I ask a direct question?"

"I am an android."

Geordi's eyebrows flinched upwards. "What kind? On what basis do you operate?"

"I am a Soong type, my foundation is a positronic matrix."

Geordi inhaled sharply. "You are a miracle of engineering art! Doctor Soong was a pioneer in his field. I thought his work was completely lost."

"I am a masterpiece of engineering art, not a miracle," said the Commander soberly with that strangely soft, calm voice that contrasted with his clear, outspoken words. "And unique. No living being in this galaxy sees the world as I do. Perhaps in the whole universe."

Geordi smiled at that statement. "I feel the same way. At least in Starfleet, I'm the only one with a visor. And helmsman, too."

The Commander jerked his head a little to the side. "We will be spending most of our time on the bridge next to each other. I am Operations Manager and Second Officer of the Enterprise."

Geordi flinched a little. Today was not his day. First, he repeatedly stepped on the First Officer's toes and now he was engrossed in a personal conversation with the Second Officer during their first encounter. All that was missing was the Captain asking him on his report-in what he was doing on the bridge.

"When I mentioned my position, your pulse increased from 72 beats per minute to 89 beats per minute and you fell into silence. May I ask why?"

Geordi took a deep breath. "I have ... a tendency not to conform to rank. I prefer to deal with people rather than ranks, if you know what I mean. Starfleet doesn't appreciate that. And I'm doing it again."

Commander Data's head twitched in the other direction before he spoke again. "As an android, I have no human emotions and often do not understand human behavior. As a result, I often do not conform to humans. Since I was programmed with the desire to be as human as possible, this characteristic constantly triggers conflicts and irritations."

Geordi laughed and relaxed again. "I'm sure it does. I can barely see facial expressions, so human behavior is not always easy for me, too."

"I understand. We perceive the world in our own ways."

"Maybe the world we see is even more real or true. Our perception is not clouded by emotions. We see it as it is."

Commander Data was silent for a moment, then nodded. "This conclusion is acceptable."

Geordi smiled. "A human would say _I like the idea_."

"Since I have no emotions, it is impossible for me to like something."

"You have no preferences? How did you choose your subjects at Starfleet Academy? You did go to the academy?"

"Of course. I chose them logically. Subjects that would fit my android characteristics. Probability mechanics and exobiology. The latter mostly theoretical."

"Theoretical exobiology is a highly philosophical subject. After all, it examines the origin of life and tries to predict its further development. You're not just an android. You're a person. You said yourself you wanted to be as human as possible. It may be part of your programming to have that wish, but it is not logical. Humans are the same. I, for example, wish to see a sunrise one day with human eyes, in all its colors."

The commander was silent, then nodded. "I see. I like the idea."

Geordi laughed again. This guy was highly interesting.

"May I call you Geordi? I heard Commander Riker call you by your first name."

"That is acceptable."

Commander Data paused briefly, tilted his head from one side to the other. "Ah, reflecting language is also a sign of community spirit or friendship. Thank you, Geordi. I am sorry I do not have a first name to offer you."

Geordi shrugged. "Then I will call you Data."

"Positive. Let us proceed." Data pointed into the hall in front of him and they started walking.

"Data, this positronic matrix of yours, what can you tell me about it?"

"Only as much as I have been able to find out for myself, since Doctor Soong left no records. What can you tell me about your visor's capabilities, Geordi?"


End file.
